


Captain Virgin

by KeepCalmBourbon



Series: Captain Not a Virgin Anymore [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 year old virgin, Anxious Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Commander Erwin Smith, Erwin Smith Has a Big Dick, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi has a vagina, M/M, Other, People don't ask a lot of questions, Top Erwin Smith, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmBourbon/pseuds/KeepCalmBourbon
Summary: Levi is being teased and he's fucking tired of it. He entrusts Erwin with helping him take care of his 'little issue' despite his 'problem' that's not really a problem at all.Hange can go fuck themselves.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Captain Not a Virgin Anymore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083083
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	Captain Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> OHHHH just incase it wasn't clear in the tags: 
> 
> > Levi is a FTM transgendered male. Levi has a vagina but has had top surgery and the resulting scars he's disguised as battle wounds.
> 
> > This is the first time in a decade that I have written smut that has a vagina included
> 
> > This is only MOSTLY edited lmfao

“What’s wrong?” Erwin questions, eyeing Levi where the short man stood. The smaller of the two wrings his fingers together in a very un-Levi like fashion,  _ nervous _ . He’s got his bottom lip worrying between his clean teeth, flushed red and close to bleeding. A scrunched nose and narrowed eyes that wont focus on one thing for more than a few moments, flitting about nervously. “Levi?” 

“I ...  _ fuck _ ,” the man breathes, dropping his chin low to hang his head. His shoulders sag and his black hair falls over his forehead and Erwin lifts a large hand to thread his finger through the soft strands, lightly fisting them to pull Levi’s face back up - locking blue eyes with steel grey ones.

Levi can feel the ache in his scalp from the pull. Not enough to hurt him in any way, more grounding than anything. He almost wanted to whine as a thank you for the distraction. For flustering him further, of course, but a calming one, that let him know he’d be  _ safe. _

“Tell me, I won't do this without transparency,”  _ this _ was what Levi had asked for, himself. The man, in his early thirties, was a blushing  _ virgin _ . He was tired of it and since Hange found out, they wouldn’t stop badgering him about it and then the whole fucking world knew somehow and Levi couldn’t look any of his subordinates in the eyes because they  _ teased _ him. 

Levi was being  _ teased _ . He was tired of it, he couldn’t punish them for it - had tried, it only made the teasing worse. He  _ knew _ that he simply could have ranted to Erwin about it and the man would put an end to it but he would  _ still be a virgin _ . Everyone would still know and still tease him behind his back and Levi fucking couldn’t handle it anymore. It’s been  _ months _ . 

“There’s a,” he took a deep breath when Erwin’s hand fell from his hair and the bigger man leaned back in his seat, large hand rubbing slow comforting circles onto the Captain’s lower back before dropping the hand to his lap.  Levi almost misses the hand in his hair as he stares at the man.

They’re in Erwin’s office, the Commander was always there and Levi couldn’t find an excuse to get him somewhere a little more private. He was sure Erwin would offer his bedroom soon, already having  _ agreed _ to take care of Levi’s  _ little issue, _ as he called it.

He liked to tease Levi about it in his own way. Every time he referred to Levi’s  _ little issue _ the Captain would blush like a maiden. It was almost too cute to pass up. Erwin wouldn’t push his luck though, couldn’t, he could very well scare away the man who looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up.

They were both still dressed in their official uniforms; white shirts, white pants, tall boots, securing straps, only Levi wore his tan jacket. “Tell me please,” Erwin breathes, slightly impatient as he crosses one leg over the other. 

“I have a, uh,  _ situation _ . There’s a reason I've been a  _ virgin _ for so long,” he spits the words as if they taste bad, scowl overtaking his nervous features. The scowl is normal and something Erwin’s seen many many times before. 

“Oh, so it’s not because you hate everyone around you?” Erwin asks, teasing a smile on his lips. He rests an elbow on the arm of his chair, pinching his bottom lip as he looks over Levi’s swollen one. Levi sends him an unimpressed look and Erwin sends back a wink, deciding not to say more and wait for Levi to tell him what was plaguing him so. 

“No, it’s not because of that. I, uh, one time I got close to - y’know,” he shifts from one foot to the other, looking to the closed and locked door of Erwin’s office before looking back at the man sitting across from him. Erwin was such a large man and Levi such a small one that while sitting at his desk, they were looking eye to eye. “And uh, they found out about my uh...situation,” he didn’t want to go into it, and knew he would have to if he wanted to explain why he was acting the way that he was. 

Erwin wasn’t going to judge him, he was  _ too good _ . Levi wasn’t sure what he would do if the man did though, had thought about it over and over again, had gone over the fact that Erwin might be  _ disgusted  _ with him like his ex had been. “They kicked me out because of it, called me disgusting, I -,” tears sprang to his eyes and Levi shakes his head, refusing to let them fall. It was depressing but he was here for a reason and crying was even worse of a turn off than the story itself. 

At his words and soon to be tears, Erwin straightens up in his seat. “They did  _ what _ ?” He hisses and Levi rolls his eyes to the ceiling with a shrug. 

“Yeah, well, it’s just making me nervous now,” he shrugs and lifts small hands to pull off his jacket. Erwin watches him for a moment, the way he slides the jacket down his shoulders and off both arms at the same time. He folds it, creasing it at the right spots, setting the square down on Erwin’s desk. “I don’t have to worry about that with you, you wouldn’t do that but it’s still scary,” Levi admits, voice as small as he was. 

“Can’t you tell me what it was?” Erwin asks and Levi sighs, fingers pulling at the buckles on his straps, getting them loose enough to push from his shoulders so they fall and hang around his hips. He pulls at his cravat, unlooping the long scarf and pulling it through itself so he could set it haphazardly on his jacket. 

“No, I can’t just  _ tell you _ because -,” he begins at the buttons on his shirt. “It’s really hard to explain and I can’t, I can’t explain it right now,” he reaches past his chest and it’s something that Erwin and many others have seen before. The lines across his chest were written off by everyone as battle scars and Levi has never told them any different - Erwin barely glances at them now, looking over Levi’s smooth chest and soft belly as the shirt is discarded. 

“It’s something in your pants?” Erwin asks and Levi takes a deep breath and nods, fingers pulling at the clasps of the belts at his hips to get them off. He couldn’t take his pants off without removing the rest of them. 

The belts fall around his knees where his boots hold them in place, needing to be removed so Levi would unhook the steadying straps from under his feet. Levi doesn’t notice until he looks down to see what he was doing, fingers trembling ever so slightly as he grabs at the jeans held together with a small button. 

Erwin watches him, has been, not missing the tremble in Levi’s frame. His shoulders shake as he takes a deep breath, readying himself to unbutton his pants but he  _ can’t _ . The older man watches the smaller one, watches him struggle with himself, fight against his instincts to keep  _ something _ hidden away. Erwin knew what had happened in the past, being called names and pushed away for whatever it was, knew that it had affected Levi in a way he couldn’t imagine. 

“Do you not want to  _ show _ me?” Erwin asks and before Levi can bite at him for seeming impatient, he continues, “What if I don’t look but … feel? Or, what if I don’t look directly at what you want to show me? I have a mirror, behind that bookcase right there,” he points to a tall wooden bookcase. It was the only one not built into the wall and Erwin used it as shit storage for the breakable mirror that couldn’t fit anywhere else. 

Levi looks over his shoulder at the bookcase, fingers still shaking but no longer trying to undo his pants. “What if I do it myself? I show myself?” Erwin asks and the room is silent after, one could hear a mouse peep if they tried. 

“Show...yourself?” Levi asks, looking back to Erwin with wide grey eyes. The older man was sure that Levi had never thought about it like that, never thought about letting his partner find out for themselves what was going on in his pants. Levi was too scared, too nervous, to do it himself and Erwin really,  _ really _ , didn’t want to feel like he was doing this against Levi’s wishes. 

“Yes, I’ll undo your pants myself. Pull them down myself, show  _ myself _ what you have to offer - does that sound better than you doing it in front of me like this?”

Levi almost wanted to cry out in gratitude at the man. He couldn’t muster to say it,  _ yes _ , not even a croak past the knot in his throat. So, he opted for nodding, fingers still hooked around his pants, still shaking and gripping the material with small, white-knuckled fists.

So, Erwin nodded with him and straightened out to stand up. Levi takes a quick step back, eyes wide and unsure as the man moves around him. He settled a  _ hot _ hand on Levi’s hip to steady him as he slid past to the bookcase - same hand slipping behind it to grab at the large mirror. He slowly slides it out, a heavy intricately carved wooden frame scraping lightly against the wooden floors. 

“Where should I put it, Levi?” Erwin asks and the man behind him takes a deep breath, shoulders lifting. The taller of the two has to force himself to look away from the sharp collar bones of the man before him, to look away from the tanned skin of his neck, sharp jaw, terrified grey eyes. He doesn’t ask the question because  _ he _ needs an answer, he asks it because  _ Levi _ does. Levi needs to pull himself from his head and something as simple as this, as simple as gaining  _ control _ of where it goes, is what would do that. 

“Uh,” he clears his throat and motions to the only clear spot that it  _ could _ go. Erwin’s personal office was small and far too filled with personal artifacts and books - the door was the only spot with enough floor for both of them to stand while also leaving room for a leaning mirror. 

“Help me,” Erwin commands and Levi moves before he realizes what he’s done, muscles tensing as he stops mid step to look up at the blond before him. Erwin keeps his expression neutral but Levi can pull the pleased look from his eyes, brows furrowing as he swallows and continues to move forward and help Erwin lift and move the mirror into place. 

Once it’s leaning against the heavy wood of the door Levi moves around to stand in front of the mirror, taking in what he can see. He can see himself - flushed cheeks, flat chest, soft belly. Erwin doesn’t move from outside the frame for a moment, allows Levi to take himself in, before finally deciding that it was  _ time _ . 

The smaller of the two is glad that it’s Erwin finding out about his  _ situation _ . He knew the man wouldn’t judge him, or, at least - he really hoped. Levi accepted himself for the way he was, he’d done a lot to put himself where he wanted to be. But no one, no one but the guy that had belittled him for it knew about it. How  _ would _ Erwin react? What if he was disgusted? What if he  _ hated _ Levi for hiding something like this? No matter how awful his doubts and anxiety made him feel the man’s eyes on him were enough to drown out the malevolent thoughts about himself and his situation.

“Are you alright?” Erwin asks in a low voice as he walks to stand at Levi’s back. He’s been here before, many times, always towering over Levi’s small frame. He takes in the clenched hands at Levi’s sides and sighs, bending to settle a chin on his bare shoulder. “Are you ready?” He runs his large, hot, hands over Levi’s shoulders, down his arms, to his hands. He presses them flat, unclenching his fingers, to Levi’s outer thighs. They’re trying to shake under his palm but don’t, steady when Erwin moves his hands from Levi’s to feel the warmth of his thighs for himself. 

He watches, through the mirror, as Levi watches him. His eyes won't leave Erwin’s long fingers as they rub slow circles on his thighs. It’s not erotic, not meant to be, but instead calming and anchoring to the man - to feel Erwin’s touch, to know it’s familiar, to  _ stop _ associating it with the pain that wont come.  The touch makes him slowly unwind, watching the man’s fingers slowly move and following his veins, up his arms, with his eyes. “I-I think I'm ready,” Levi breathes, chest raising as he takes a deep pull of cool air. 

“Look at my face, Levi,” Erwin whispers, the mood shifting from tense and worried to curious and willing as the grey eyes lift to connect with his through the reflection. “Don’t look away from my face, okay? You know the truth of whatever I feel will be there in my face, no?” It’s true, Levi’s already pulled the move of reading Erwin like a book more than once that day. 

“Yeah,” Levi breathes and Erwin nods, holding his gaze for a moment longer before breaking away to look at the scars on the Captain’s chest. He pays none of them mind, unknowing to the real reason they’re there. He soothes a warm hand over Levi’s stomach, fighting a smile when the boy shudders, chin jutting down so he could watch the fingers tease the line of his jeans. 

“I said look at my face, Levi.” 

It’s a deep command, sharp, firm. Levi’s chin snaps up and his lips part in shock at the authority Erwin forces him under. Erwin doesn’t talk to him like this, doesn’t talk to him like he’s  _ below _ him, but right now? Right now it wasn’t meant to be demeaning. Right now it was meant to ground Levi and it  _ worked _ . 

Levi can feel the weight of the truth slowly lift from his shoulders. He’s in Erwin’s hands, he’s  _ safe  _ in them, safer than he’s ever been. The man wouldn’t dare hurt him like he’s been hurt before, and - deep down - knows it's true. Though he knows that, there’s something twisted inside of him that is making him think otherwise.  _ He’ll hurt you,  _ and the voice makes him whimper.

“Hey, it’s okay,” It’s a whisper as Erwin bumps his nose against Levi’s jaw. “I can stop here if you want. It’s yours to share when you're ready to.” With a glance back at the mirror he finds that Levi is still following command, wide eyes connecting with his quickly - searching him for the truth they’ll find easily. 

“I-Please keep going,” Levi breathes and Erwin hums his satisfaction at the words, brushing his lips along Levi’s jaw in a slow kiss, breathing against his flushed neck, teeth nipping at the lobe of his ear. He can feel the scars on Levi’s lower belly, the clench of the muscles at the tickle of Erwin’s fingers under his belly button. Erwin turns his gaze back to the mirror, ignoring the greys that watch his face as he uses the reflection to place Levi’s pants button. 

“One more time, tell me to continue if you want me to,” Erwin breathes, pressing his cheek against Levi’s as he continues to look at that button, index finger tracing over the metal circle. This time Levi doesn’t verbally respond, too choked up with the pressure of Erwin’s fingers on that button, instead just nods like he did before with the mirror question. 

Erwin accepts as he did before , praising the small man with a soft smile . 

The snick of the button coming undone is audible and Levi’s gasp is only just louder. Erwin doesn’t stop, can’t stop now, not now that Levi’s hands are shaking again. He can see them, fingers pinching onto the seam at his thigh, pulling on the fabric as Erwin unzips the fly. 

“Can I?” Erwin asks and Levi nods once more. Erwin looks away from his hands and connects blue to grey as he uses Levi’s lower belly and faint hair as lead into his underwear. It’s warmer past the elastic band. Erwin is slow, tracing his fingers alone the reddened skin, indented by the tightness of his clothes. He dips deeper, elastic catching against his last knuckle. 

The reaction from Levi is almost as surprising as finding out what Levi was hiding from him. 

Small hands find themselves clutching too tightly on Erwin’s wrist when two fingers delve between damp lips - settling  _ directly _ onto an overly sensitive clit. His hips jerk back to try and get away from the sudden debilitating pleasure coursing through his legs. “Oh fuck,  _ Erwin _ ,” Levi breathes. The Captain doesn’t realize he’s clenched his eyes shut until he can’t recall how Erwin reacted to finding out he’s got a pussy and not a cock like he’s led everyone to believe. His eyes snap open with another gasp but Levi pulls up short when he is faced with a bitten lipped smile. 

“Wha-,” his brows furrow in question and Erwin moves his fingers, up then down, eyes trailing down to where his hand is buried in Levi’s pants. 

“You were afraid of  _ this _ ?” Erwin asks when Levi’s eyes flutter closed, whimpered moan breaking free as his too sensitive clit was slowly rubbed.  He blinks at the wonderful sight, of the way Levi’s chin jerks up slightly and his eyes go wide and doe-like.  “Fuck, you’re sensitive,” Erwin observes and the glare sent his way causes the blond to let out a shocked laugh.  Even with such a look, Levi’s face was tinted red, cute nose scrunched in anger but pupils blew wide in sexual tension.

It was still Levi he was dealing with here, couldn’t forget that. “Yeah well, I did just fucking tell you that the  _ one _ other person that’s been down there hated what they seen and left. So yeah, a little fucking sensitive when someone else touches me,” Levi curses a storm, angry enough that he was being  _ teased _ .  Though this was true, he couldn’t deny the warmth that spread throughout his body at the sheer words directed at him. There was a part of him that enjoyed being teased by Erwin - although, he would never admit it out loud.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Erwin breathes, landed soft kisses up and down Levi’s neck in apology - rolling his fingers in slow circles. He hadn’t expected this, hadn’t expected to find  _ wetness _ in Levi’s pants. He thought he’d be sucking cock tonight, not spreading smooth lips so he could give better access to the soft pinkness between them. “ _ Fuck _ I can’t wait to taste you,” Erwin breathes, eyes closing as he imagines what the man beneath him must taste like.  A probable sweetness that only Levi could produce and it excited him.

“I’m going to cum if you keep that up,” Levi spits, hips pressing back at the pressure of his oncoming orgasm slowly creeping on him. He jerks forward with parted lips when he feels a  _ large _ hardness at his lower back - Erwin was  _ hard as a rock _ . 

“Then cum, we’re not stopping,” Erwin groans as he speaks, eyes looking to where his hand disappears into Levi’s pants from their reflection. He moves his fingers faster, rubbing over Levi’s clit with a deliberate quickness - relishing in the soft whimpered hitches in the man’s breathing, the tight jerks of his hips when Erwin catches him  _ real good _ .  Erwin can feel Levi twitching, contracting around nothing at the spot he chose to pay attention to. The Captain was pushing more of his wetness out, slicking his underwear and Erwin’s fingers further.

He’s getting wetter, when they started he had only been a little damp and now - fuck, now Erwin was sure that if he pulled his fingers out now they might quite literally drip with the slick wetness. “I’m gonna cum, gonna cum, fuck fuck  _ fuck _ ,” Levi trembles as his orgasm washes over him, thighs clenching shut and body shuddering.  Erwin can feel him pulsating as he comes and it makes him groan at the feeling. Levi’s chin drops and he whines when a large strong grip jerks his chin back up, grey eyes opening to give Erwin a questioning look as he calms - large fingers leaving his clit alone but not leaving his pants. 

“I didn’t say you could look away, pup.”  Erwin’s fingers on his chin are cold in comparison to his warm fingers between his thighs and it made him blush all that more. His wetness, the one that coated Erwin’s fingers - was the cause of such a temperature change; it made him almost proud.

_ Pup _ . 

“Is this what you wanted?” Levi spits and Erwin grins, lightly biting against Levi’s neck as he moves his hand from Levi’s pants and lets go of his jaw. 

“Sure, now get ready because I’m going to  _ look _ at what you have to show me,” he warns and Levi doesn’t get a moment to say anything before Erwin is pushing against the jeans at his hips. The Captain steadies himself with hands at Erwin’s wrists, just holding them as they move downwards while pulling his jeans down. They leave black, cotton,  _ panties _ behind as Erwin pushes them to his lower thighs .

Neither says anything as Erwin hooks his thumbs on either side of Levi’s hips, reaching the elastic of the panties before finally pushing them downwards. Levi’s got a small gap between his soft thighs and the underwear move down with ease but the crotch is erotically stuck to his wetness - needing to be peeled away to  _ actually _ reveal what the man has been hiding. 

The office air is cool between his legs when the panties finally are moved enough - first his swollen clit exposed from Erwin’s fingers spreading between his lips. 

It’s vulgar, Erwin spreading him open in front of the mirror. So very  _ obscene  _ the way the larger man’s hand is so  _ big _ compared to Levi’s tiny pussy. Their size difference really made a show as Levi’s too large fingers stretched from clit down to the lips at the center of his warmth. Erwin moans at the wetness that awaits him, taking in the sight of Levi’s body reacting the way it was. “You’ve been hiding this from me?” It’s a whisper and Levi just shrugs - now over whatever anxiety he had felt before. He was fine, this was fine, Erwin was fine. 

“I kept it hidden from everyone, just not you,” Levi defends and Erwin shrugs just like he had, his clothed chest finally connecting with Levi’s bare back as he presses himself to the smaller frame. 

“Have you played with yourself?” Erwin questions, letting go of the spread position of his fingers. “Please sit on my desk,  _ fuck _ ,” it’s less of a question and more of a command. Levi wants to miss the warmth as Erwin moves back, taking all of himself with him as he crosses the office to sit heavily down in his chair again.

Levi makes quick work of his boots, straps, and pants before he makes his naked way across the cool room to the too large desk on the other side. “Sit on it?” He asks, unsure of what Erwin was going for and the man nods, pushing papers to the side - patting a clean spot. Levi moves and plants himself on that exact spot, frowning and pressing his thighs together when Erwin turns to face him. He’s level with the man’s chest, grin spreading across his lips when he has to pull the tight thighs apart. 

“Feet here,” he taps at the desk on either side of where Levi sat - the straight brows of the other pulling together as he incorrectly judges what the Commander wanted to do. It wasn’t until he lifts his feet and has to spread his legs in an obscene way does he understand what was up. “More comfortable if you lean back onto your elbows,” Erwin informs and Levi nods, still attempting to close his legs as he gets into position. “Stop, just - please, fuck, you’re beautiful,” it’s as if the man hadn’t meant to say it, blue eyes widening a little after he does, lifting to Levi’s whose are just as wide. 

“Oh shit, Erwin don’t say shit like that, fuck,” Levi groans, head rolling back as a warm flush makes itself down back down his chest to belly.  His mind was racing with the praise, the reassurance that he needed from the man. That he’s okay in Erwin’s hands, that he will be as such.

“I can’t  _ not _ ,” Erwin tells him with a humored chuckle, fingers pressing sharply against Levi’s thighs to push them apart. He makes Levi spread as far as he could, lips parting with a slick noise, clit on display and hole twitching as it’s exposed. “I’m going to eat you out, okay?” He warns and Levi’s chin snaps to his chest so he could look Erwin in the eyes. 

“That isn't going to get rid of this fucking virginity,” he spits and Erwin can’t help but laugh, tilting his head in agreement. 

“No, but when I fuck you into my desk - I’d rather not hurt you,” he answers and before Levi can quip back like a smartass the Commander dips forward and seals his lips around Levi’s clit. 

The elbows on the desk was a good idea until Levi found that he’d rather have his fingers clenched tightly into the blond locks of the man who’s making his legs shake in debilitating pleasure.  He squeaks - a proper, small, prey-like noise - as Erwin hums around his clit. He tried to hide it, biting the skin of his wrist harshly but Erwin had heard the noise and he ached to hear an encore of it.

“That was pretty of you,” Erwin pulls back to say, smirking as he traces Levi’s wet lips with his bottom lip. It’s obscene, everything Erwin does is obscene. 

“Shut up,” Levi’s retort was meant to be rude, said through gritted teeth, but instead was shaky and breathless.

Erwin chuckles, tongue tracing the length of Levi’s pussy and humming at the way the man whimpers in return. He does it again and receives the same answer.

“You’re making -” Erwin cuts himself off to lick Levi’s hole, grunting at the taste and tightening his fingers around the man’s thighs. “-such a tasty little mess for me.”

“I swear to God, Erwin, shut it,”  Levi bites, thighs trying to pull closed around Erwin’s head and he uses his hands to push against the desk in efforts to pull away from the oncoming orgasm. “Shit,  _ shit, _ ” he whines. 

Erwin doesn’t pay him mind, knows what it’s all for and feels an animalistic need to feel Levi cum on his face. He hums around the man’s clit, thumbs pressing large bruises onto Levi’s thighs in effort to keep them open. “Erw-Shit, cum cum,  _ I'm going to cum _ ,” Levi cries, brows pulling together and back straightening as he digs his fingers into Erwin’s hair, pulling and pushing pulsing throbs into the man’s scalp as he trembles from the second orgasm he’s had that night. “Stop  _ please _ ,” Levi begs when Erwin doesn’t stop as he did before and the man finally leans back with a loud groan - as if it pained him to stop, lips making a  _ disgusting _ noise as they leave Levi’s sex. 

Levi doesn’t get time to breathe, time to relax, muscles loosening just to tense back up when Erwin slides a large thumb from Levi’s clit to hole. The pleasure is soft, barely there, but it’s enough for Levi to snap his thighs closed over the hand - unfortunately for the Captain, the position he was in didn’t allow his clenched thighs to do anything about the large thumb slipping into him. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Levi breathes, grey eyes widening as he lets himself fall back to his elbows.  He can feel the slight tremor in his lower stomach from his second orgasm, muscles around his hips aching in both the need for more and what he’s already received.

“There we go,” Erwin breathes, “so tight,” he adds and uses his hand still on one of Levi’s thighs to push against it. “Let me see, Levi,” he stands when the smaller man’s trembling thighs part just slightly. He pushes a little harder on the one he holds and spreads Levi wide again. 

“Gonna fuck me now, Erwin?” Levi reaches between his legs to where Erwin’s thumb shallowly fucks his hole. His much smaller fingers trace around where Erwin’s inside of him and the larger man takes a deep breath - pulling his hand away. Levi was going to ask why he stopped when Erwin slides off his jacket and begins pulling at his straps. 

“Yeah, I’m going to fix this  _ little issue _ that you have,” Erwin hums, eying the man beneath him.  “Be a good pup for me, yeah, Levi?”

Levi swallows, a deep red settling on his face and warming down his neck and chest. He doesn’t speak but his grey eyes on Erwin’s own are enough for the man to continue.

“But maybe,” Erwin has a hand on his pants, unbuttoning the metal clasp, while  reaching forward to  slowly trace Levi’s soft pussy with the pad of his middle finger with his free hand. The soft touch on his sensitive spot makes Levi’s thighs tremble, toes curling, and knees pulling closed. “Ah, ah, now don’t do that,” Erwin tuts as he leans over the man, slowly pushing his middle finger inside of him, seeing Levi’s eyes widen before softening. “I want to see you.”

“Fuck,” is Levi’s only method of replying as he slowly spreads his thighs for the man again. He gasps when Erwin curls his finger inside of him, brushing a spot nuzzled within him that made his back arch  with an odd practiced ease. “What -”

“Found it,” the words are spoken in a pleased tone, Erwin successfully unzipping his pants with one hand while slowly pushing a second finger inside of Levi. “You’re so warm, darling.”

“Damnit, Erwin, don’t  _ say _ that,” Levi’s voice cracks as he speaks, embarrassment filling his veins as Erwin leans over his body to kiss his neck. Once again, he’s got this sense of  _ pride _ at Erwin’s words, thinking back to the temperature difference he noticed before in the man’s large hand; warmth brought on by the heat of Levi’s body. 

“You’re so soft here,” the smirk against his taunt skin led him to understand that Erwin didn’t mean the skin of his neck.

Levi groans at the feeling, legs encaging Erwin’s torso, hips bucking into the man’s hand. His fingers tangle in the Commander’s hair, tugging at the strands and gasping when he feels the warmth of the man’s bare cock against his thigh.

“Didn’t know I could surprise you, Captain,” Erwin pulls back, smirking down at Levi as he gently curls into the man’s special spot. “Quite adorable to see you under  _ my _ command now.” Levi’s always been under his command but Erwin has never done anything before today to  _ treat _ Levi like he was anything but utterly equal, hell,  _ above _ Erwin himself.

“Don’t get cocky -” Levi’s cut off by his own squeak in pleasure when Erwin curls his fingers abruptly and quickly. “God.”

“I would say the same to you, pup,” Erwin slowly pulls his fingers from inside the man,  eying the clear slick as it strings from Levi’s heat to his wrinkled fingertips.

“Don’t -” Levi tries to object, reaching a small hand out, but Erwin already had the fingers in his mouth, sucking Levi’s wetness off of them with a taunting smile.

“I enjoy your taste,” Erwin’s fingers dig into Levi’s thighs as he pulls the man closer, spreading him impossibly more open. He licks his lips at the sight, biting back a smile at Levi’s parted lips and blown-out eyes. “I -,” Erwin leans over Levi’s body, nose brushing against his temple then his cheek. “- would like a different taste from you now.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Levi grumbles, leaning up to kiss the man. Erwin eyes widen at the man’s action but smirk and kiss back, knowing that’s what he wanted in the first place.

It was, surprisingly, not the first kiss they’ve shared. Erwin was here, bent over Levi with his cock against the man’s inner thigh, because Levi  _ trusted _ him. “Are you ready, Levi?” Erwin breathes against the small man’s throat, teeth nipping and tongue soothing - ignoring the question asked. 

Levi pushes against Erwin’s chest to get him to back up just a little, grey eyes dropping to where his large cock has been freed from his pants. “That?” Levi whispers in question and Erwin raises a thick brow, tilting his head. 

“Yes, this, Levi. Problem?” He petulantly looks down to the hard cock bobbing at his hips. Levi is glistening wet and smells of sweet sex - ready for the taking. 

“N-No, it’s just -,” he looks to Erwin’s blues with wide eyes, “- _ big _ .” 

The laugh from Erwin’s chest leaves Levi with pink cheeks, “Pup, it’s because you’re  _ small _ ,” is the response and Levi sends a glare back. That was  _ bullshit _ , Erwin was huge regardless of who was in front of him, Levi was sure, it didn’t have to do with his own stature. What bullshit. 

He was about to bite his anger at the Commander when the blond pushes his hips forward, pressing his large  _ hot _ cockhead against Levi’s clit. His head dwarfs the small bud and Levi’s lips part as he watches the leaking tip rub him until his breathing comes in short gasps once more. 

“Are you ready?” Erwin asks again, never having gotten an answer the last time he did. 

He moves his cockhead down, pressed between the folds and glistening with Levi’s wetness. Erwin uses long fingers to spread Levi’s slick along his cock, wishing for an easy glide when the Captain finally gives him permission. 

He’s seemingly frozen at the actions the older of the two were taking, eyes widening the lower Erwin’s cock  would glide. He could feel the heat of the head of it and it was almost dizzying the way Erwin’s cockhead would spread his lips over it, draped over the top like silk.

“Let me know if you want me to stop,” Erwin’s pupils are blown wide, lips parted at the feeling on his cock.  Levi wouldn’t answer if he was ready, it was  _ clear _ the man didn’t have words for it - instead the Commander took another route; he’ll go until he’s told to stop.

“O-okay,” Levi manages to speak, gasping and tensing as soon as Erwin’s cockhead presses  an almost painful pressure into him.

“Pup, you have to relax,” Erwin coos, reaching for Levi’s hand and interlocking their fingers. He kisses the Captain’s knuckles, thumbing the bone and prompting the man to do as told. “It’ll feel better once you do.”

Levi bites his lip, panting as Erwin slowly glides inside of him. He feels  _ full  _ in the most erotic way, slightly aching as his pussy stretches to accommodate the man’s girth. Levi whines once Erwin is settled all the way inside of him, cock hot and throbbing.

“There ya go,” Erwin hums, kissing Levi softly. “I’m gonna start moving,” Erwin speaks, waiting for any sort of opposition from the man but gets a swallow and a prompt nod in return.

Erwin braces himself and pulls his hips back, watching Levi’s facial expression closely to make sure he wasn’t in any discomfort as he sends his hips pressing back into the Captain’s own. “Oh shit,” Levi breathes, eyes wide as he watches himself accept every inch the Commander has to offer - cock slick and glistening when Erwin pulls back for another slow thrust. 

He wasn’t getting quite the reaction he wanted so Erwin shifts, brings a knee closer to the desk, and pulls Levi’s hips off the edge. The audible gasp makes the bigger man grin, fingers pressing to the soft skin underneath Levi’s belly button - the drag still slow but pressure focused on Levi’s most sensitive spot.

“I’m not going to last long if you do that,” Levi whines, elbows on the desk only thing keeping him anchored as his trembling thighs clench around Erwin’s slow moving hips. “ _ Fuck _ ,” Levi whimpers when the hips speed up - a wet slap filling the room around Levi’s pathetic noises.

“Taking me so good, look at you,” Erwin opens his hand wide, fingers still pressing under Levi’s belly button but thumb rolling against the boy’s swollen pink clit. “Swallowing me up so well,” Levi can’t bite at the words Erwin’s saying, can’t respond to them, can’t bring himself to do anything but let loose a whimpered moan as his orgasm quickly approaches. 

Three in one night, Levi would have never thought he’d get this when he asked Erwin to help him. Never thought the man would take care of him in such a way. “I’m going to cum again, fuck Erwi-n,” he drawls Erwin’s name. 

“Fuck yeah, pup. Me too, you’re so fucking tight,” Levi was, Erwin could feel every clench, pulse, tremble inside of the man. When Levi cums he tightens so nice, slick dribbling past and wetting what’s left of Erwin’s jeans at his hips. “Shit,” Erwin curses and tenses as his cock twitches inside of the man below him, filling him. 

They pant, bodies glistening with sweat and Levi lets himself fall until his back meets the papers on the desk, ruining them and whatever was written. “I’m pulling out,” Erwin warns before he does, groaning low as he watches his cum follow - thick and white, dribbling slowly down Levi’s pink slit until it drips onto the hard floor between his booted feet. 

There’s no blood and Erwin smiles, he made sure to get Levi as ready and comfortable as he could to relax the male enough to stop him from ripping in a way that would have caused him to bleed. Pleased with himself that he did his job right, Erwin helps Levi to a stand - the smaller man trembling. 

“That was -.”

“We’ve taken care of your problem,” Erwin settles a warm hand on the back of Levi’s neck to pull him in to settle a warm kiss to his forehead. “And your situation isn’t a situation between us anymore. Come back whenever you need me, you hear me?” Erwin tucks himself into his pants and sits down, smiling like a fool when Levi turns to look at him, silent for a long moment. 

Like a virgin, touched for the very first time - Levi wanted  _ warmth _ from Erwin and the Commander was very willing to give it. He pulls the small naked frame into his lap and holds him tight, breathing him in. “You say come back like i’m going to be  _ leaving _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit. We did it, look at this beast of a oneshot. 
> 
> You will note that this 1shot will be apart of a series- this series collection will be Smuts written with the above dynamic following the same story line. FEEL FREE to comment something with the above dynamic that you'd like to see - I may write it out for you :)
> 
> Follow my Twitter: KeepCalmBourbon


End file.
